monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
450px|link= Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages | Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room! Have you heard about Monster Appreciation Day yet? center|650px|link= since June 19, 2007 ;4/24/11 ;:The Monster Hunter Wikia's Official Youtube account? Really?! ;4/4/11 ;:Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village G update! ;:Japanese Capcom Servers Shutting Down ;4/1/11 ;:Is it April Fools? Or is it a Season Forward 1 update? ;:'''Come check out our Quest Board to see what needs to get done! ;3/11/11 ;:Japan was hit by the 2011 Sendai Earthquake and Tsunami. Please visit this Blog Post for details about Capcom Japan's current status. ;3/9/11 ;:'''Come join the festivities in Monster Appreciation Day! ;2/11 ;:Please take your time to answer Capcom-Unity's Monster Hunter Survey ! (Already closed) ::Discuss and share your opinions about the survey Here. ;2/1/11 ;:Capcom reduces Online Servers for Monster Hunter Tri. Play Monster Hunter Tri online now while it still lasts! ;12/16/10 ;:New Frontier Season 10 ::See the Discussion Blog for info. ;12/1/10 ::Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is now on sale in Japan. ;11/10/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ;10/11/10 ::Monster Hunter Wikia preparing for a major rehaul. ::Preview the new layout and tell us what you think! ;9/15/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ;8/26/10 ;:MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village is released in Japan. ;8/5/10 ;:Watch the first episode of Giri Giri Felyne Village ;7/14/10 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Portable 3rd! ;7/6/10 ;:Monster Hunter anime to air on August 5. ;7/1/10 ;:New Frontier Season 9.0 ;:New Frontier Monster: Gurenzeburu ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * *If you are creating a new weapon page or updating an existing one, please use these Weapon Images. Rukodiora is a new Elder Dragon featured in the newest update of Monster Hunter Frontier, Monster Hunter Frontier Season Forward 1. It inhabits a new Fort type area, the Interceptor's Base, to which it is laying siege. It's Japanese name (極龍) means Magnetic Dragon. It shares the same general build as other Elder Dragons. It has large gold colored horns that can be broken three times, golden wings, grey scales, and spines along its tail. A dark circle, along with boulders and other debris surrounds Rukodiora. (more) Pink Fatalis Scan 4.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 1.jpg More Hunting Card Art.jpg Page6.jpg Narga 1.jpg Khezu Art.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 19.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 12.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 9.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 26.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 22.jpg Image (40).jpg Image (39).jpg Image (38).jpg Image (37).jpg Image (36).jpg Image (34).jpg Image (33).jpg Image (32).jpg Image (30).jpg Image (29).jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 30.jpg Pink Fatalis Scan 29.jpg Akantor Artwork 2.jpg Lavasioth Art.jpg More Featured Images Check out the current Poll's discussion board! Which companion would you like to take with you on hunts? Felyne Comrades. Weapon and Armor customizable, and at the same time reliable on hunts. I think Cha-Cha is a pretty cool companion. Eh Kills Ceadeuses and doesn't afraid of anything. Rastas. Cause monster companions feel unnatural in MH, and they hunt better than real players. No Quest is the same when I play with real hunter players. Sorry, I hunt alone. Like answering polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index.! Look at: Poll Archives. Check out the Quest Board for some current goal pages. *That the Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village is getting its G version? *That an HardCore Yian Garuga can spew poison clouds during a backflip? *That Giaprey was originally in Monster Hunter Freedom as a White Velociprey? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. *Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. *Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi. Want the font? click here!. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki